The Mightier Hunter
by PandaDoll1997
Summary: Nepeta's been watching animal planet, filling her head with ideas. Rated T for language, Nepeta/Equius.


**So this was originally inspired by a comic I saw on ****deviantart. Here is the link - .com/?q=equius%20nepeta&order=9&offset=24#/d4976tu**

**The comic is called "Equius and Nepeta" by gaelanhammon**. **It's pretty great! You should check it out :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters OR the comic i had mentioned previously. The godtier Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck and **gaelanhammon** owns the little comic that inspired this story! :)**

* * *

><p>"Nepeta!" Jade called from the couch down stairs. "<em>Killing for a Living <em>is on Animal Planet if you want to watch it!"

Nepeta jumped off her bed and raced down the hall, just to run back. She typed a quick good bye to her moirail before logging off her computer and running down the hall again. Equius was visiting Gamzee for a little bit, so Nepeta had the house to herself, with the exception of today. Jade had stopped by for a while to keep Nepeta company, and to make Nepeta lunch. None of the trolls had been particularly good at cooking now that they were all on earth, and the kittenish troll was no exception. She had been making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for most of the week, but pb&j gets boring after a while. When she had blown up the microwave trying to reheat some takeout, Jade had stepped in and offered to make her lunch one day. Nepeta thought that telling her to take off the aluminum foil before putting food into the microwave would've sufficed, but Jade had insisted that she just come over.

She reached the top of the stairs just as the TV program started. Nepeta climbed on the railing and flung herself from the second story to the couch. She landed with a thud next to Jade, startling her. Jade smiled after she recovered and offered the leo some popcorn. Nepeta took a handful- pawful?- and stuffed it in her mouth.

Since arriving on earth, Nepetas' favorite show of all time had been _Killing for a Living_ on Animal Planet. The entire show focused on animals killing other animals, and the troll girl loved it. Watching a leopard take down a large wildebeest or seeing a mountain lion pounce on a big deer was so exciting to her. She particularly loved watching the lionesses hunt. They would crouch in the grass, creeping slowly up on its' unsuspecting victim, a zebra. Closer and closer the lion would stalk, closing the distance slowly... Closer... Closer... Then... Wham! The lioness would pounce on the dumb animal! It would run away, thinking that it was safe. Then wham! The other lions that had been waiting so patiently come out for an ambush attack! The whole thing made Nepetas' heart thud as she imagined the hunt. She smiled, thinking that she could kill all of those animals by herself, lions included.

As the show ended and _Blue Planet _came on, Nepeta lost interest and stalked back up the stairs. She would just have to find her own source of entertainment now.

* * *

><p><em>The lioness crouched at the top of the overhang, her prey just below her; the prey she had been waiting for all day. The large wildebeest was so close she could smell him, yet he was totally unaware of her. She was a pride of one-strong now, with none of the other lionesses willing to join the hunt. No matter, she could take this beast by herself. Closer she stalked... She had to time it right, or the beast would escape. Closer she moved, placing one paw silently in front of the other in the tall savanna grass. Closer... The lioness growled softly in her throat in anticipation. The wildebeest looked around. He must have heard her growl. It didn't matter now. He was as good as in her claws. Closer... Closer... Yes, now. Now she must strike. The moment was perfect. Bunching her muscles, she flung herself at the beast with a roar.<em>

Equius came through the door, finally home from his visit to the highblood. He unslung his backpack and put it behind the couch. He took off his coat and put it next to Nepetas' in the closet. Speaking of Nepeta, where was his kittenish moirail, he wondered as he took off his shoes.

"rrr..."

The Sagittarius thought he heard a faint growl from somewhere. Probably just one of Nepetas' Animal Planet killing shows. He stood up and looked around for his moirail. He turned just in time to see Nepeta fling herself from the top of the stairs right at him. There was no time to react.

"Nep-!"

"rrrrRRROOOAAAARRRRRR!"

Nepeta landed right on her target. Even with the blue bloods' incredible strength, he still buckled under the weight and force of which the leo had flung herself. Crashing into Equius with her whole body, the two tumbled in a mess of flailing arms and legs, golden fur and confused troll. When they finally stopped, they were in the kitchen. They landed with Nepeta on top of Equius, hands grabbing at his shoulders with her fingers curled palm-ward like paws. The leo was wearing golden-furred skin from some animal she had killed. She giggled before returning to her serious lion face. The troll-girl growled and narrated the situation. "The furrocious lioness has slain this mighty beast!"

Equius went limp beneath her, feigning death. The corners of his mouth quirked up in the beginnings of a smile. He heard Nepeta growl again before bursting into giggles. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I missed you Equius!" she said as she clung to the sagittarius. Equius stood up with her still hanging on to him like a koala. There was a subtle hint of laughter in his voice as he said, "I've missed you too Nepeta."

She dropped off of him and pulled at his sleeve. "Let's go watch _Killing for a Living_!" she said excitedly, pulling him toward the couch. "It's a new episode and it'll be on soon!"

Equius let her drag him to the TV without much resistance. They sat down while the intro was playing. He really had no interest in this show, but Nepeta loved to watch it, so he sat with her. The first clip was of a large hawk hunting pawbeasts that Nepeta said were "rabbits", followed by a large snake catching rats. The last clip seemed to catch Nepetas' interest the most. A large spotted cat- a "leopard", Nepeta called it- was sitting in a tree above a small brown, black and white creature with horns.

"That gazelle is gonna get it!" Nepeta whispered, as if the creature could hear her through the screen. She was intently watching the screen, curled up as if she were the leopard. Suddenly, the cat fell down right on top of the gazelle, legs extended to brace itself and claws fully out. It died on impact; the immense weight of the cat crushed the poor thing to death. Nepeta stared wide-eyed at the screen. Equius could see the wheels turning in her hunters' mind. He stood up and watched Nepeta out of the corner of his eye. She was engrossed in another lion hunt. He texted for a moment before turning back to the leo. She smiled at him from the couch. "What'rrre you doing, Equius?" she asked him, rolling her tongue in "what're" to sound like purring. The blue blood put his phone down and turned to the green-blooded troll. "I think I know someone who would like to play with you," he said, standing. Nepeta jumped up excitedly, grabbing her coat and running upstairs to get her regular blue animal hat and shoes.

* * *

><p><em>An evening breeze passed through the tree, making the leaves quiver and the hunters fur shift slightly in the cool air. The leopard crouched in the tree, waiting for the antelope to come just a little closer to her perch. This animal was just like her last victim, totally unaware of her presence. This hunt was just a little more challenging, since the antelope had to be in a certain position, just below her. This difficult set-up raised the chances of the big cat being spotted- hehehe "spotted"- by her prey. But luck was on her side, for the antelopes' back was to her. Everything was nearly right. If only the antelope would move a little- yes! Perfect! Everything was set. It was now or never for her! Taking a deep breath, she extended her claws and dropped down with a mighty roar! For no hunt is as thrilling as one with a roar.<em>

Sollux stood outside of Equius' house, waiting for the sagittarius to come outside. He had sent him a text earlier saying to meet him out here, but where was he now? The gemini grumbled to himself and checked his phone again. No new messages. He growled and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Finally, Equius came outside. Sollux growled at the blue blood. "What do you want?"

Equius looked at him distastefully, but was polite nonetheless. "Good evening, lowblood," he said, using the same condescendingtone he always used with him. Sollux sighed and repeated his question. "What do you want, dumbass? Hurry up it'th fucking cold out here."

Equius ignored the geminis' rude tone. "Move to your left, lowblood," he said. Confused, Sollux moved. "Why the hell-" He was cut short by a loud roar. Before he could do anything, Nepeta dropped from the tree and landed squarely on top of the gemini. He crumpled beneath her, his face buried in the lawn. "RRROOAAAARRRRR!"

He could hear Nepeta laughing and narrating what just happened. "The mighty hunter has caught the unwary antelope!" she announced. He looked up at Equius, who was making his way across the lawn. He spat out dirt and glared up at the strong troll. "I fucking hate you," he growled. He saw Equius smirk before Nepeta pushed his head into the dirt again. "_Now_ she has slain this beast!"

Sollux just gave up and played dead.


End file.
